


Kinkmas 2019 Request page

by Garish_Flower



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [1]
Category: American Horror Story, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574635
Comments: 13
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

What’s up everyone! It’s that time of year again!

I know I’m a little late but give a girl a break, I’ve got finals to study for. So to make up for it I’ll be writing starting now until January 1st!

I have a set of 15 kinks I will be writing for and you my lovely follower gets to choose which characters I will be writing for! The prompts and rules are listed below!

**The prompts**

  1. ~~Bondage/restraints~~ **Dom!Roger Taylor x Reader**
  2. Sensory deprivation
  3. ~~Pegging~~ **John Lennon x Reader**
  4. ~~Threesome~~ **Roger Taylor x Reader x Brian May**
  5. Phone sex/ sexting
  6. Dirty talk
  7. ~~Over stimulation~~ **Roger Taylor x Reader**
  8. ~~Voyureism~~ **Roger Taylor x Reader**
  9. **~~Masturbation (mutual, getting caught, etc)~~ Paul McCartney x Reader**
  10. Breeding
  11. ~~Dom/sub~~ combo with 12
  12. ~~Pet play~~ **The Beatles x Reader**
  13. ~~Temperature play~~ **Paul McCartney x reader**
  14. ~~Cock warming~~ **Warren Worthington x Reader**
  15. Breath play



**The rules:**

**Who do you write for?**

  * Basically anyone you see my posting about!
  * Queen/BoRhap
  * Marvel
  * The Beatles
  * BNHA
  * Naruto
  * X men
  * AHS



**What don’t you write?**

  * I’ll pretty much write for anything because I’m a horny bastard but there are a few exceptions!
  * Incest
  * Yandere
  * Adult and minor relationships



**How can I request?**

  * That’s easy! You can comment on this post with kink you’d like and character(s) you’d like to see! Requests are taken on a first come first served basis; after they are taken I will cross the prompt off and write the character name near it.
  * Yes! You can request more than one kink per ask!
  * If you have a kink you’d like to request by all means shoot me an ask and I’ll see what I can do!
  * I will also reserve the right to decline any requests I’m not comfortable with. There are something’s I just am not good at writing and I don’t want to give you something I’m unhappy with or think is shit. 



**What can I expect you to write?**

  * Honestly I don’t even know what I expect myself to write!
  * You can expect at least a 1k blurb or maybe a 5k+ novel depending on my mood. It will be a guarantee they will all be at least 1k




	2. FAQ and Announcements

Hi all!

I'm so happy with the reception I’ve gotten since posting this! But I’m going to go ahead and admit I’m trying to keep most of these reader x character and I typically write for f/f, m/f/m, or m/f. I’m personally don’t believe in my skills of writing m/m fics. I’m willing to give it a try but if I feel like the writing is going to be shit I’ll let you know! I’m also honestly not too comfortable writing for ships quite yet and I’m sorry I didn’t mention it earlier.   
  


I also cross posted this through tumblr so there maybe a few doubles, depending on if I want to sit down and sift through when everyone requested.   
  


Once again thank you and I’m sorry if I am unable to do your request.

-AC


End file.
